Fencing and railings have been a necessity for many residential or commercial locations for thousands of years. As such, myriad railing systems have been developed and are still in use so as to meet both residential and commercial needs. These railing systems are traditionally mechanically fabricated using a combination of components of different standard shapes supplied by different metal suppliers and metal industries. The drawback to conventional components is that they often require a great deal of expertise, advanced skill and expensive machinery for their manufacture and installation, thereby leading to higher costs for the end customer. The metallic components of these various shapes are generally fabricated using various molding techniques and may be manually assembled using conventional welding techniques, conventional fastening techniques and so on. Further adding to the installation costs, multiple skilled workers may be required for assembling these components into a finished railing system. Moreover, the materials alone are often expensive, adding to the final cost of installation. Finally, there currently exists no easy method available for combining dissimilar metal component for making a railing system.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system for providing railing and fencing for residential and commercial purposes.